Use of minimally invasive procedures, such as catheter ablation, to treat a variety of heart conditions, such as supraventricular and ventricular arrhythmias, is becoming increasingly more prevalent. Such procedures involve the mapping of electrical activity in the heart (e.g., based on cardiac signals), such as at various locations on the endocardium surface (“cardiac mapping”), to identify the site of origin of the arrhythmia followed by a targeted ablation of the site. To perform such cardiac mapping a catheter with one or more electrodes can be inserted into the patient's heart chamber.
Conventional three-dimensional (3D) mapping techniques include contact mapping and non-contact mapping, and may employ a combination of contact and non-contact mapping. In both techniques, one or more catheters are advanced into the heart. With some catheters, once in the chamber, the catheter may be deployed to assume a 3D shape. In contact mapping, physiological signals resulting from the electrical activity of the heart are acquired with one or more electrodes located at the catheter distal tip after determining that the tip is in stable and steady contact with the endocardium surface of a particular heart chamber. In non-contact-based mapping systems, using the signals detected by the non-contact electrodes and information on chamber anatomy and relative electrode location, the system provides physiological information regarding the endocardium of the heart chamber. Location and electrical activity is usually measured sequentially on a point-by-point basis at about 50 to 200 points on the internal surface of the heart to construct an electro-anatomical depiction of the heart. The generated map may then serve as the basis for deciding on a therapeutic course of action, for example, tissue ablation, to alter the propagation of the heart's electrical activity and to restore normal heart rhythm.
In many conventional mapping systems, the clinician visually inspects or examines the captured electrograms (EGMs), which increases examination time and cost. During an automatic electro-anatomical mapping process, however, approximately 6,000 to 20,000 intracardiac electrograms (EGMs) may be captured, which does not lend itself to being manually inspected in full by a clinician (e.g., a physician) for a diagnostic assessment, EGM categorization, and/or the like. Typically mapping systems extract scalar values from each EGM to construct voltage, activation, or other map types to depict overall patterns of activity within the heart. While maps typically are generated for entire heart chambers, much of the clinical focus is often placed on specific, smaller, regions such as, for example, isthmi, scars, lines of block, and/or the like. User-driven focus is typically poorly facilitated by mapping systems, and context-preserving methods largely rely on mental imaging, which is heavily operator-dependent. Additionally, context-lossy methods typically are not well tolerated by users and often result in procedural nuisance and delay. Furthermore, data-driven (algorithm-supported) focus is largely absent from conventional mapping systems.